Save Ginny!
by DA Jones
Summary: The gurney stops. A distraught Harry calls to Wolfson to help with Ginny and he nearly stumbles over Luna in his haste to comply. Harry doesn't notice you there in the brief moment before they close the curtain around you. So much depends on…something…on someone… but thinking is tiring. An A/U story.


**Save Ginny!**

** by DA Jones**

You're awake, but not breathing on your own. You're going to die because Luna Lovegood wanted an exotic wedding dress.

Move, get out of the way!" shouts Vicky "Frozen" Frobisher the medi-witch, at the one-armed, and shock-stricken Hannah Abbot who is attempting to consul a sobbing Hermione Granger over the cloth drapped corpse of Ronald Weasley, "We've got a critical Werewolf victim."

Bem Eke, the huge Nigerian male nurse nearly shoves them out of the way and your IV jangles as the squad of four surges your gurney past Hannah and Hermione and through a swinging door and then speedily down the narrow hall. There's congestion and fear and screams everywhere – post massacre chaos –for Diagon Alley has been obliterated and the DA routed.

The gurney is scrapping the wall now and then, bouncing far too much. Pain surges through your open wounds, but Padma Patil is there as well, sprinting beside you, her robes heavily encrusted with streaks and bits of you, her hand wrapped tightly in yours. You've never been more scared. You've never been more thankful.

Padma has cast an iron lung charm to pump your lungs. It's very uncomfortable. Three years ago, she would've been arrested for necromancy for trying it. But, times have changed – it's only because of the medical advances of this awful war and the adoption of some muggle techniques that you are still half alive, but of course, it's also because of this war that Greyback has about murdered you.

Although Padma is a Ravenclaw, but she has tons more courage than you. She drove off Greyback and then carried you from the smoking ruins; pausing to resuscitate you, when your heart stopped. She'd breathed life back into you. She'd saved you, even though, once when you'd had a similar chance you'd failed her twin. You marvel at this, but the trainee healer's ardent efforts are useless you know, for Sybil's werewolf prophecy has come true. Today is the day that you'll die.

"Hold on! Don't you dare give up, Lav," she says while squeezing your hand. "Being a werewolf won't be that bad. And werewolves heal well." Her face is full of grimy tears. "I won't let you die, I promised Parvati that if anything happened that I'd look out for you and…." She chews her lip. You know what she wants to say, she cares –it's the nature of Padma, but deep down she'll never forgive you….for your failure, never stop blaming you. You won't die alone, at least.

You mouth to her and inquire: "Where's Colin?"

"Still at the Alley, he was with Harry, Colin found Ginny buried under rubble, Bellatrix blew-up Weasley Wizard Weasley's …but…Colin's still looking for Dennis."

Tears come to your eyes. Not just from the pain. The last time you'd seen Ginny she'd been tying a tourniquet on Hannah's stump. How many of Ginny's guard did you see die today, how many DA? 9 or 10?

Your gurney squeezes past a hysterical Luna Lovegood bathed in frills of splattered scarlet and then a racing crash cart. The nearest alcove is filled with buzzing alarms and a dozen or more frantic healers. They've already cut-out a still-born baby from Ginny Potter: named James, but Ginny is in full cardiac arrest and the healers are so panicked that they've forgotten to pull the curtain around the dying girl.

The gurney turns a corner… squeaks into the next alcove, you feel like you're turning a dark corner…things are dimming at the edges. Luna cries out Ginny's name in a deep child-like howl of loss that seems to break into strung-out sobs and then someone says something about dropping blood pressure and Vicky says: "You're not dying on us, Lavender! Fuck Trelwaney's prophecy! Blood replenishers, stat, Wolfson!"

All at once you can't hear anything. You can't feel Padma's hand.

The gurney stops. A distraught Harry Potter calls out to Wolfson to help with Ginny instead and he nearly stumbles over Luna in his haste to comply. Harry doesn't notice you there in the brief moment before they close the curtain around you. So much depends on…something…on someone… but thinking is tiring.

Through a blackening funnel, Frobisher looks down at you, one hand on your wrist. It might have been the gasp she let out at first spying you, or her pale face, but you can tell she's worried and a pale faced healer – especially one as smart and experienced as Fro, can't be a good sign. You read her lips and think she says: "I've lost her pulse!"

There's blackness, a bright flash of white, crushing pain, a swirl of streaking memories: Binky your rabbit hopping, your mother's voice, snow one Christmas, your mother's muggle lover splayed dead - slaughtered by Death Eaters with your mother slain bloodily beside him, your first spell, your first kiss, Dementors on the train, broom closets with Ron -your ankles tight around his bum and the thrill of Ron clumisly fucking you, Parvati's last sputtered words: "I love you Lav!" _as her _soul-deep eyes rolled back, giggling with Romilda Vane, dancing with Seamus at the Yule Ball, laughing with the dorm crew, hugging Hermione after she saved you from Greyback that time, Ginny with the snitch, a smile from Colin he might be your next lover, Padma crying.

Afterwards a flying feeling and then you can see yourself lying naked and still on the gurney.

Padma has climbed up and has knelt on your gurney and is performing flat out CPR on you for the second time this night. You float next door and can see Cho Chang working on Ginny in even more frantic a manner, while Harry, ghost-white, sits in a chair, but Ginny's monitoring spells show a flat line and yours just chaos. There is deep desperation in both places, but you don't matter as much.

There is no sign of a Ginny ghost.

Vicky uses a muggle device called a defillberator on you, shocks you. You see your body jump. Vicky shocks you. Bem injects potions into your IV. Outside Luna passes out into Michael Corner's arms: Emotionally gone.

Next door a huge orderly has replaced Cho and is brutally hammering on the chest of lithe little Ginny, while Padma pounds on you. You don't want to die, but you'd sub your life for Ginny's. As you'd tried –like so many others – during the ambush this night. Not for her, not really, but t for Harry, for it's a simple formula: If Ginny dies…Harry Potter will be useless and freedom will fall. But if you die…no one important will really give a shit.

Next door Pomfrey pumps potions into Ginny and the orderly continuously pummels the petite girl's chest, while Harry watches. Michael has removed Luna. A whole wards worth of healer's are on Ginny's side of the wall. She matters more. She should matter more.

You pray for Ginny and nary a bit for yourself. Padma pummels your chest. They shock Ginny Potter. Vicky shocks Lavender Brown.

They Shock Ginny Potter. Bem has now taken over from Padma and is compressing Lavender Brown's chest. Chang is still working on Ginny.

Padma Patil shocks Lavender Brown.

Terry Boot shocks Ginny. Vicky shocks Shock you, you're Lavender: She shocks you. She shocks Lavender Brown.

Shock Ginny. Shock Ginny. Shock Ginny. Shock Ginny. Shock Giiny. Shock Lavender Brown! Shock Ginny! Shock Ginny!

Next door Pomfrey pushes Cho aside and de-materialize's her hands and forearms and reaches into Ginny's chest and begins hand squeezing Ginny's heart. They internally shock her. Internally message her heart. They Shock Ginny.

There's no pulse in either alcove.

Shock Lavender ! Desperate CPR on Lavender Brown: on you. Shock Ginevra Potter, nee Weasley. Shock Lavender Brown . Hand squeeze both hearts. Shock Ginny. Shock Lavender. Shock Ginny. They work on Ginny: Work on you. Refusing to stop.

They give up on one, at last. They've called one of the codes. A minute latter they save the other. The werewolf victim they've saved, but nobody, except Fro and Padma and Bem much care: And the Frozen One is just proud of herself.

However, the war is lost.


End file.
